Scanning of three-dimensional objects is generally known from the prior art. As disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,334, dental study casts are scanned, and the data obtained from scanning the study casts is used for a variety of purposes, such as displaying a three-dimensional image of the static bite relationship of a particular patient for diagnostic and teaching purposes, or creating similar study casts in a suitable fabrication device based upon the scan data. Using the teachings from U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,34, individual objects can also be scanned for displaying a three-dimensional image of the objects or for use in fabricating similar objects based upon the scan data.
Scanning can also be used to verify a mating relationship between mating housing parts, such as housing parts for electronic devices including cellular telephones and electronic organizers. When housing parts are scanned, the scan data can be used to display three-dimensional images of the parts, with the displayed images being electronically brought together and displayed as a three-dimensional image, from which the accuracy of the fit between the housing parts can be determined.
Although scanning of objects is previously known, extensive human operator interaction is typically required in conventional scanning processes to monitor the process. For example, an operator typically must be present to load as well as unload the object(s) to be scanned onto and from the scanner. The need for human interaction in the scanning process creates problems. If the object is not loaded properly onto the scanner by the operator, inaccurate scan data can result. Further, the presence of an operator adds a labor cost to the scanning process, thereby increasing overall costs. Costs are increased even further if scanning is to be performed 24 hours a day, which is necessary for scanning large numbers of objects. In this case, additional employees must be hired for second and third shifts in order to operate and monitor the scanner.
Therefore, there is a need for an automated scanning system and method which reduces or eliminates the need for operator interaction, thereby facilitating mass scanning operations, improving the accuracy of the scan data and reducing the costs associated with the scanning operation.